from_wonderland_to_hogwarts_term_1_2013fandomcom-20200215-history
Doll House
In his brief moments of sanity, Ryo does very little besides hate himself. One of the only things that he does is acts out lives for his dolls. The dolls were, after all, once people, and Ryo felt somewhat responsible for their current state. As recompense, Ryo gave them lives to live in a little doll house that used to belong to Amane. Changing the tone and pitch of his voice, Ryo gave them relationships, time, meals, and love. He gave them what he could never have. Slowly, Ryo stroked the dolls' hair as he sat the pair down and got up. The spirit in the Kareta Mero was resting, so Ryo had taken off the metal circle and laid it on his bed. He had wanted this moment to be between just him and his dolls. Ryo turned to head to the bathroom and get ready for bed when a voice hissed maliciously as if in his ear, You made a very big mistake when you took off my artifact, host. Haltingly, Ryo's body began to turn and head back to the bed where the Kareta Mero lay gleaming menacingly on the quilt covering it. His limbs moving like the puppet he was, Ryo's body began to jerkily move across the room. His arms outstretched, he began to pick up the metal object. Suddenly, with a burst of strength that he didn't know he had, Ryo screamed,"No!" and threw the Kareta Mero across the room. It hit the wall with a resounding clang and fell to the ground. Filled with self-satisfaction, Ryo breathed a sigh of relief, thinking that it was all over and that he had won for once. The voice suddenly growled in his ear, barely containing its rage beneath a layer of false pity, You know, I was going to be a bit lenient this time, but you have clearly shown me that you need me to teach you a lesson. I will be happy to do so for you, dear, sweet host. '''Ryo's body moved as if held by a puppet's strings, quickly picking up the Kareta Mero. Ryo was now fully out of control of his body, but he still saw out of his eyes and felt what he could normally feel. Ryo's body quickly walked into the kitchen and to the medicinal cabinet. His hand reached up and grasped a container of some ground up leaves of a plant that relieved pain and quickly put you to sleep. Realizing what the spirit was going to do, Ryo began to mentally struggle. The cap was opened and a large amount of the powder was poured into his hand. His mouth opened and the powder was easily downed. Ryo quickly began to feel sleepy and quickly lost consciousness, falling asleep to the spirit whispering, '''Sleep, host... sleep, host. ' '''Ryo awoke, his eyes fluttering, to a scene that horrified him immensely. His eyes opening Ryo sat up from the middle of his bedroom floor to see his dollhouse. It was completely destroyed. Bits of it were scattered around, but the main pile was what horrified him the most. There was wood piled up with all the tables and chairs from the dollhouse. Dripping from the various pieces of wood was '''blood'. Ryo, panicking, looked himself over and saw no wounds. Realizing quickly what this meant, he gasped, standing up, and began to frantically look around. He saw no body. The spirit laughed mockingly in his mind and asked, Have you learned your lesson, host? I know you have. Now be a good little vessel and clean up your mess. Ryo complied and began to clean up the remnants of his sister's beloved dollhouse. Upon further examination, the dolls turned out to be missing, and Ryo didn't see them for quite a long time. There was still a stain on the rug when he was done. Ryo, not having the strength to do any more, crawled into bed and cried himself to sleep. Category:Canon Category:Story Category:Ryo's Story Category:Character Category:Main Character